No
by inchacha
Summary: Steffy chooses to make the best decision for herself and her unborn child. AU after the improvised wedding at the beach.


I don't own anything.

* * *

No

She couldn't believe it. She was absolutely furious, not only at those two Logans but mainly at Liam. What was he doing here? After all his words of wanting to supposedly make the right decision for once here he was, about to marry Hope Logan.

She had given him the time and space he'd asked for, accepted without a fight. Not only that, but she had told him how important it was that he made the right decision, how there was something much more important at stake here than them.

All these thoughts were swirling around in her head and things became clearer and clearer the more she thought about them. She felt betrayed like she'd never felt before. The man she loved and whom she'd given everything had disappointed and betrayed her and their unborn child.

It was history repeating itself all over again. And she couldn't remember how many times she had told all of them how that was something she wanted to avoid at all cost. It seemed like no one listened to her. They thought that she was talking lightly but they were wrong, all of them, including her mother.

Steffy had seen how much her mother had suffered because of her father's indecision in some cases and leaving a woman for the other in other cases. No, that was not going to happen, not to her and certainly not to her child.

She put a protective hand on her still flat abdomen then looked at her mother one last time and saw her give her a nod and a smile in reassurance. She turned to look at Liam's expectant face before coming to a decision.

Steffy took a deep breath before talking while looking at him square in the eyes. "No."

She heard her mother gasp in shock while Liam's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean no?"

"It means no, simple as that." Her face was set in determination. She wasn't about to back down.

"Steffy..."

"No mom." She knew what she was about to tell her and it wouldn't change anything. At the same time, she gave her mother a look that said that she knew what she was doing and would explain later.

"Steffy, what are you talking about?"

She turned back to Liam then, ready to finish this. "I am talking about you Liam. You told me you needed space and time to make the right decision and I gave them to you! You said you would tell us when it was time and I find you here about to get married!"

"I'm so sorry Steffy, it wasn't planned at all and..."

Steffy cut through his weak attempt at explaining himself. "It wasn't planned, so what? I expected something like this from Brooke and her daughter but you!" She couldn't even find the right word to describe him so mad she was. But that didn't alter her ability to speak. "When were you going to tell me that you had made that decision huh? After the honeymoon or after the first baby maybe?!"

Liam and the other women stood there gobsmacked. Where did this come from? The Logans were totally surprised and confused. They thought for sure Steffy would be coming here to yell sure but also to use a ruse to get Liam to choose her and not Hope.

As for Taylor, she was starting to understand where her daughter was going with her rant. She was really proud of her for standing up to herself and her future child, something she had never been able to do. She only hoped that she wouldn't regret it later in time.

However, if there was something she prided herself for as a mother, it was that she would let her children make their own decisions concerning their lives. Sure, she'd try to get them to see what she considered the best choice but in the end, she couldn't force them into doing anything they didn't want. There was the difference between her and Brooke. She would never pretend to know better than anyone in life.

Liam took a step toward Steffy but was a little hurt at seeing her take one back from him. "Steffy, where is this coming from?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? You actually have the nerve to pretend like there is nothing wrong here?" At his lost face, she broke into laugher but they could all see that she was far from amused. "This is coming from the man who didn't even have the decency of waiting for his girlfriend to leave town before jumping into _their_ bed with another woman!"

Steffy saw Liam open his mouth to try and defend himself maybe but spoke over him. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "When I was in Paris I told you to get her out of your system but what did you do with her instead? You spent all your time with her and no, that wasn't enough for you."

When it was Hope's turn to open her mouth to intervene, she cut her off too with a murdering look on her face. Steffy then shook her head as if to dismiss all of this. "You know what? It doesn't matter, not anymore because I say enough is enough. From now on, I'll live my life as I want it. I don't want anything to do with the lot of you!"

They all looked at her in shock, except for her mother who only looked resigned.

Steffy, however, wasn't about to stop there. "I've had something to tell you since the day I left for Paris, something important that I didn't want to affect your decision. As I see things now, I don't see the need to tell you, not for a while. I don't need you for this, _we_ don't need you if this is how it's going to be in our lives."

She felt about to cry but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. "So, you two can get married if that's what you want. You can even go to hell I don't give a damn. This is me taking my life back in charge. Goodbye!" With those final words, Steffy walked back to her mother's car, leaving behind three shocked and very confused persons.

Taylor watched her go for a moment before turning to Liam. "You better start and get your head out of your ass because you've just made the biggest mistake of your life! It's really a shame because you could have been so happy together!" She gave him a look of disappointment and then left to join her daughter in the car.

* * *

Taylor shot her daughter concerned looks from time to time. She could understand that although Steffy was sure to have made the right decision for herself and her future child, she still wasn't feeling happy to have had to do it.

"Sweetheart, are you going to be alright?"

"In time yes, I will be. I'll have my baby with me and that's more than enough for me."

"Are you sure it was wise to do it honey? I mean you just offered Liam, the father of your child to Hope. How are you going to do this alone?"

"I'm not alone, mom. I have you and Thomas, and dad even if he's not here at the moment. It was the only choice I could make for my child's happiness. I don't want it to grow up with a father that goes back and forth from a woman to the other. I don't want it to live though what Thomas, Phoebe and I did. Have him be there and as soon as Hope calls to run to her. We were happy of course but we could have been happier."

"I understand your decision honey, I just don't want you to regret it in a few months or years." She gave her daughter a look of concern.

"I know mom but you don't have to worry. My priority now is my baby and I intend to live through this pregnancy without having to stress over the Logans and their chiming to ruin my life."

Taylor smiled at her bravery. Steffy sure was a strong woman and she'd just proved it to all of them.

* * *

Back at the beach, the three remaining people were still standing where Steffy and her mother had left them, shell shocked.

After a moment, Hope finally seemed to realise what had just happened and smiled. "I can't believe it." She turned to her mother and took her hands in hers, almost jumping in happiness. "Mom, did you hear that? She's giving up! Steffy is giving up on Liam! He's all mine now!"

Brooke gave her daughter a big smile. "I know!" Her smile widened at her daughter's squeal. "I'm very happy for you honey. You're finally going to have the happiness you deserve."

Hope smiled at her mother's words and turned to Liam who hadn't moved from his position nor said a word. "Liam, this is it. We can finish our wedding, finally!" When he turned to her with a sad face, her smile fell. "Liam?" Her tone was fearful and they could all hear it.

Liam shook his head. "I'm sorry Hope but we can't continue this. Steffy was right, I should have talked to her first before doing anything."

"Yeah but you heard her, she gave us her blessings, we can do it." Hope knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care. She had a right to happiness.

Liam was shaking his head again in refusal. "No, that's not right. There's something wrong with Steffy. It's not like her to give up just like that."

Brooke chose to intervene. "But that's exactly what she did Liam: she gave up. We all heard her. Steffy is finally giving you what she'd stolen from you: the chance at happiness." She was disappointed when her words made no impact in him.

"I'm sorry Hope but until I know what's going on I can't make any life changing decision right now. Sorry."

"Liam?" Hope's tearful call went ignored as he continued to walk to the house. She turned to her mother for comfort.

Brooke took her daughter in her arms. How could this have gone so wrong? She had planned the perfect wedding ceremony for her daughter and the man of her life and it all went to hell because of Taylor and her daughter. It was all Steffy's fault for having ruined another attempt at a perfect wedding.

She knew it was too good to be true. Steffy only said all that to make herself look good. She knew exactly how to play Liam to mess with his head. Not an hour before he was about to put that ring on Hope's finger and she came and did this!

Brooke didn't know how they were going to do it but Steffy wasn't going to win. She'd see to it personally this time.


End file.
